Pharaos' Madjai
by Gechset13
Summary: Ancient Egyptian in German  Someone saves the life from prince Atemu and becomes friend with Mariku/Malik


Pharaos Madjai

Im alten Ägypten herrschten teilweise raue Sitten. Frauen hatten als Wächter nichts verloren.

Es war ihnen untersagt Streitwagen zu lenken, oder gar den Pharao zu beschützen.

Die junge Priesterin Isis war eine Ausnahme, da sie zum Hofstaat des Kronprinzen Atemu und dessen Vater Aknunamkanon gehörte.

Ein neuer Morgen brach an und Atemu machte sich mit Mana auf den Weg, um sich für den Tag herrichten zu lassen.

„Mein Prinz", fing Mana hibbelig an. „Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass frische Lotus-Blüten eingetroffen sind. Die sollen herrlich duften."

„Aber Mana. Ich habe nicht vor in Lotus-Blüten zu baden. Das ist doch nur was für Frauen."

Die junge Magierin plusterte empört die Wangen auf. Beleidigt schaute sie weg, was Atemu ein verhaltenes lachen abrang.

Im Badehaus angekommen, standen Dienerinnen, mit bloßen Brüsten, bereit. Sie hatten riesige Karaffen mit Wasser, um dies dann über den Prinzen zu vergießen.

Mana betrachtete das alles aufmerksam. Auch hörte sie den sanften Klang einer Laute, die von einem Jungen gespielt wurde.

„Mana? Würdest du dann draußen warten? Du weißt, dass Mahaado das nicht gern sieht, wenn du hier bist." Atemu versuchte aufheiternd zu klingen. Seufzend schaute er ihr nach, als sie zeternd und schimpfend den Raum verließ.

Der Lauten-Spieler wagte einen kurzen Blick, den er sofort wieder sank. Es stand ihm nicht zu den Sohn des Pharao und der Großen königlichen Gemahlin beim baden zu betrachten.

/Ganz ruhig, Selket. Du hast dir diese Ehre, heute für ihn spielen zu dürfen, schwer erarbeitet./

Was Mana und Atemu übersahen war, dass der Lauten-Spieler ein junges Mädchen war, die die Musik liebte. Sie war gerade zwölf geworden und erhielt nun, dank ihres Könnens, diese Ehre.

Selket wagte einen weiteren Blick und sah etwas Kleines, Schwarzes auf Atemu zulaufen. Dieses Etwas versteckte sich unter seiner Kleidung. Sie wunderte sich, warum die Frauen das nicht bemerkten, als sie ihn reinigten.

Selket stoppte ihr Spiel, als der Junge fertig war und als er nach seiner Kleidung griff, sprang auf Atemu zu und riss ihm diese weg. „Passt auf, mein Prinz", schrie sie und das nächste was sie wahrnahm, war ein schmerzender Stich in ihrer Hand. Sie hatte den Skorpion nicht richtig gepackt und war gestochen worden. Das Gift breitete sich langsam in ihrem Körper aus.

Die Dienerinnen schrien auf, rannten weinend umher und machten so die Priester auf sich aufmerksam, die im Hof standen und sich unterhielten.

Seth kam als erstes in den Raum gerannt. Schnell überblickte er die Situation und tötete das schwarze Spinnentier mit einem gezielten hieb seines Dolches. Keuchend schaute er zu Atemu, der neben der Lauten-Spielerin hockte.

Selkelt öffnete die Augen und sah den Jungen an. „Ihr seid wohl auf, mein Prinz. Das ist wunderbar", lächelte sie und verlor das Bewusstsein.

„Das war ein Attentat auf Euch, mein Prinz", schlussfolgerte Seth. Er blickte sich um. „Nur…woher kam dieser Wüsten-Skorpion? Und welcher Hund würde es wagen so ein abscheuliches Verbrechen zu begehen?" Seth schaute das Mädchen nur gelangweilt an, als Mana hereinstürmte.

„Mein Prinz! Ist Euch was passiert?" Sie blickte sich panisch um. „Isis und Mahaado wollten mich nicht zu Euch lassen."

„Mir geht es gut", sagte Atemu leise. „Aber ihm nicht. Er hat mich gerettet." Flehend schaute er Seth an. „Bitte. Rettet ihn! Gebt ihm ein Gegengift!"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er sollte froh und dankbar sein, dass er für Euch sterben darf", sagte er kaltschnäuzig. „Viel wichtiger ist, woher der Skorpion kam!" Rasch wandte er sich ab. „Ich werde Nachforschungen in die Wege leiten. Und du, Mana…du wirst Magier und Mediziner beauftragen dem Kind ein Gegengift zu geben! Sage denen, dass ich dich schicken ließ!"

Atemu schaute den Teenager dankbar an.

Seth hatte in seinen jungen Jahren eine erstaunliche Karriere am Hofe hingelegt und genoss bereits das vollste Vertrauen des Pharaos als Priester. Auch stand er als Kandidat fest, um in naher Zukunft den Milleniums-Stab zu erhalten.

Seine Arbeit trug, wie zu erwarten war, nach kürzester Zeit Früchte. Schon kurz nachdem er sich der Aufklärung des Attentates verschrieben hatte, konnte er ausmachen, woher der Skorpion kam: dieser wurde mit der Lotus-Lieferung in den Palast geschmuggelt und konnte so ungesehen in das Badehaus des Herrschers gelangen. Ab da an war es ein leichtes den Rest zu rekonstruieren. Er bekam raus, wer die Fracht zusammengestellt hatte und ließ diesen zum Pharao führen. Auch dieser Mann war von einem Schattenwesen besessen und wurde gereinigt, wie Shadaa und Shimon es schon häufig getan hatten. Danach wurde er in ein Verlies geworfen, wo er verrotten sollte.

Schattenkreatur, oder nicht. So ein Vergehen war unverzeihlich.

Tage später kam Selket wieder zu sich.

Ein Junge mit weiß-blonden Haaren tupfte ihr die Stirn ab. Sie hatte kaum Gefühl im Nacken, da ihr Kopf auf einer Kopfstütze ruhte.

„Den Göttern sei dank", atmete der Junge erleichtert auf. „Ihr seid wieder wach."

Selket verstand nicht, weshalb dieser Junge sie so hoch ansprach. „Wo bin ich hier?" Ihre Stimme klang kratzig und sie bekam was zu trinken sanft an den Mund gepresst. Sie leerte den Becher gierig.

„Im Palast des Pharao. Ihr habt drei Tage lang mit dem Tod gerungen." Der Junge lächelte sie lieb an, um ihr die Furcht zu nehmen.

„Im Palast?" Selket schrak hoch. „Prinz Atemu!"

„Dem geht es gut. Und das dank Eurem Einsatz." Wieder lächelte der Junge. „Oh, stimmt, Ihr wisst noch gar nicht, wie ich heiße. Mein Name ist Mariku. Meine Familie dient schon seit Generationen dem Pharao und das mit Stolz."

Das Mädchen beäugte den Jungen genau. Seine seltsame Haarfarbe passte nicht zu einem Ägypter. Lange Haare, die ein braun gebranntes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht der Jugend umrahmten. Seine Augen hatten ebenfalls eine seltsame Farbe. Das sanfte lila passte jedoch irgendwie zu ihm und er wirkte aufgeweckt und ehrlich. Selket war sich sicher, dass sie ihm trauen konnte.

„Selket", sagte sie als Antwort auf den eigenen Namen. Verlegen, weil er sie so förmlich anspricht, legte sie sich auf das Lager zurück.

„Wie die Göttin der Medizin", grinste er. „Sie hatte ihre schützende Hand über Euch gehalten."

„Warum sprichst du mich so an? Bin doch nur eine Musikantin aus der Schicht der normalen Bürger."

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn Ihr erwacht, so hieß es vom Pharao, dann seid Ihr Leibwächter des Thronfolgers."

Selket seufzte resigniert. Nun war sie also persönliches Eigentum des Hofes.

„Ist sie aufgewacht?" Eine sanfte aber herrische Stimme, die von Autorität zeugte, erfüllte den Raum von außen. Kurz darauf erschien der Pharao, gefolgt von seinem Sohn. Er war gekommen, um sich bei ihr für ihr eingreifen zu bedanken. Er gab Mariku einen goldenen Kragen, den er Selket umlegen sollte.

Dies war eine der größten Ehren, die einem treuen Untertan zu Teil werden konnte.

Im Laufe der Monate hatte Selket sich im Palast eingelebt. Auch konnte sie sich ein Bild von dem Leben dort machen und merkte, wer welche Stellung inne hatte. Die ganze Zeit über zierte sie der goldene Kragen, der ihre Würde unterstrich, das Vertrauen des Herren der beiden Länder zu besitzen.

Mariku führte sie auch sehr gut in das Palastleben ein und gemeinsam erhielten sie eine Schulung über die alten Schriften der Gelehrten. Als Madjai sollte sie, auf Wunsch des Thronfolgers, wenigstens die Hieroglyphen lesen können und so von Recht und Unrecht entscheiden zu können, um Atemu beschützen zu können.

Sie tat sich schwer mit dem Verständnis der heiligen Zeichen, auch wenn sie diese schriftlich wiedergeben konnte, so konnte sie nicht deren Bedeutung erfassen, geschweige denn lesen.

In den Pausen setzte sie sich in den Schatten, um etwas zu musizieren.

„Die Melodien sind schön", schwärmte Mariku jedes Mal. „Wie lange spielst du schon Laute?"

„Weiß nicht", war ihre kurze Antwort, da sie sich konzentrierte. Danach legte sie das Instrument beiseite. „Es ist jedoch besser und einfacher als die Heilige Schrift."

Mariku lachte leise. „Für mich sind die Instrumente schwer zu erlernen. Aber es ist toll, dass wir jetzt gemeinsam studieren. Dann bin ich nicht mehr allein."

Selket hörte genau zu. „Warum bist du allein?" Sie fragte ihn sanft und vorsichtig, da sie ihn nicht verletzen wollte.

„Na, wegen meiner Haarfarbe. Alle hier haben dunkelbraunes oder schwarzes Haar…auch wenn viele es unter Perücken zu verstecken pflegen. Meine Schwester Isis hat dazu sogar blaue Augen, was exotisch wirkt. Nur ich falle vollkommen aus der Reihe."

Selket blickte traurig auf ihr Instrument, unfähig ihm ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu sagen.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte sich Marikus Laune verbessert.

Er sprang auf und wirbelte leicht herum. „Du wirst meine Frau werden. Wir sind bereits alt genug dafür."

Das Mädchen starrte ihn nur verwirrt an. „Wie kommst du jetzt darauf? Ich weiß ja, dass ich dem Prinzen als Leibwächter zugeteilt bin…doch du wirst deine Arbeit beginnen, wenn Atemu nicht mehr unter uns weilt."

„Das ist egal. Der Prinz wird Pharao werden und sein Schicksal wird ein anderes sein, als ewig zu regieren. Deswegen wurde meine Familie damit betraut sein zukünftiges Grab zu bewachen, auf das er die Welt retten wird. Ich werde dann der erste Grabwächter sein! Und ich brauche kräftige Nachkommen."

„Darfst du so über Prinz Atemu reden? Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er zu früh stirbt!" Selket war aufgebracht Aufgrund dieser, schon fast, frevelhafte Aussage.

„Wer behauptet denn, dass er stirbt? Nun gut. Mein Entschluss steht dennoch fest: du wirst meine Frau!"

Ein paar Wochen nach diesem Gespräch war es dann so weit und der Pharao gab seinen Segen und Selket erhielt den ehrenvollen Titel als Frau des Grabwächters Ishtar. Von nun an hatte sie zwei Aufgaben zu bewältigen: zum einen ihrem Gemahl kräftige Kinder zu gebären und zum anderen Prinz Atemu zu bewachen.

Beide Aufgaben erfüllte sie mit Stolz, doch brachte sie bis zum 15. Lebensjahr nur zwei Töchter zur Welt. Der Sohn blieb lange Zeit aus. Sie zweifelte an sich selbst und überließ die Kindererziehung ihrem Gemahl und dessen Familie, da die Töchter die Grabwächter der neuen Generation werden würden.

Sie selbst widmete sich ihrer Aufgabe Atemu zu schützen, der inzwischen zum Herrn der beiden Länder ernannt wurde.

Der Temperaturunterschied zwischen der Hitze des Tages und der Kälte der Nacht ließ sie krank werden. Sie ignorierte die Zeichen, die langsam anfingen sich zu zeigen, für ihre Pflichten.

In dieser Zeit wurde sie wieder Schwanger und hoffte nun inständig auf einen Sohn, nachdem sie insgesamt zwei Töchter empfangen und zwei Totgeburten hinter sich hatte.

„Wir haben schlechte Neuigkeiten, Meister Mariku", begann ein Mediziner, der mit dem Gesundheitszustand von Selket betraut war. „Eure Frau wird diese Nacht nicht überstehen. Die Hitze in ihrem Körper ist nicht zu senken."

Mariku wurde bleich und musste sich setzen. „Und unser Kind?"

„Wir müssten den Leib öffnen und das Kind von Hand rausholen. Doch auch dies wird sie nicht überstehen…dazu ist ihr Körper zu schwach."

Der junge Grabwächter unterdrückte die Tränen und ging zum Lager seiner Frau.

„Ich weiß bescheid", flüsterte sie kraftlos. „So kann unser Kind leben."

„Aber zu welchem Preis?" Mariku stürzte vor seiner Frau auf die Knie, nahm ihre fiebernasse Hand in seine eigene und streichelte diese sanft.

„Ich habe es bereits entschieden. Ich möchte verbrannt werden, wenn meine Seele bei Osiris ist, Mariku." Sie ignorierte seinen anfänglichen Einwand und fuhr störrisch fort. „Verstreue dann meine Asche den Lauf der Sonne entlang und sag unseren Kindern dann, dass ihre Mutter denselben Weg wie Ra beschreitet…Tag für Tag…", ihre Stimme wurde heißer da sie schluchzen musste.

„Ich verspreche dir alles, Selket", brachte er schwerfällig hervor.

Während der ganzen Prozedur der Leibesöffnung hielt er ihre Hand. Als er aufblickte und seinen ersten Sohn ansah, war Selket bereits verstorben.

Man gab ihm seinen, mit Blut und anderer Flüssigkeit überzogenen, Sohn in die Arme und er drückte das schreiende Bündel sanft an seine Brust.

/Daran ist nur Atemu schuld! Hätte Selket nur die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite gestanden und nicht den Temperaturschwankungen schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen, dann wäre sie noch da!"" Mariku hasste es, nun für den neuen Pharao für immer dienen zu müssen, selbst über dessen Tod hinaus. Seine Familie würde die Traditionen der Grabwächter weiterführen, doch für einen sehr hohen Preis:

Den Preis der Freiheit.

Ihm war auch klar, was seine Frau krank gemacht hatte, da sie auch nachts wache hielt und es in der Nacht zwischendurch so kalt wurde, dass sogar der Sand glitzerte.

Mariku verabscheute ab dem Moment an die Aufgabe, die er zu bewältigen hatte, doch übernahm er sie Pflichtbewusst.

Gegenwart: Battle City Tunier.

Ishizu sah ihre Gegnerin lange an und befand sich dennoch nicht vor Ort. /Sie ist es also. Sie war die Madjai des alten Pharaos, der die Welt vor dem Bösen beschützen und so seiner Bestimmung folgen muss./

„Mach endlich deinen Zug", rief die Kontrahentin.

Ishizu beendete mit zwei geschickten Zügen das Duell zu ihren Gunsten und erhielt die Lokalisierungskarte der Unterlegenen.

Erstaunt schaute sie auf ihre Hand, da das Mädchen zwei Karten an sie abtrat.

„Wir hatten nur um eine gespielt", sagte die Ägypterin.

„Brauche das Teil eh nicht mehr. Nimm sie schon! Und denk im Finale an mich." Sie lächelte freundlich.

„Danke. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen. Du bist ein Guter Mensch." Ishizu nahm die Karten entgegen. „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Und in einem Punkt irrst du dich: ich bin kein guter Mensch. Aber was soll ich mit der Lokalisierungskarte noch großartig machen? Sie an meine Pinnwand heften, als Erinnerung? Ich bin raus aus dem Tunier und brauche sie nicht mehr!" Sie verschränkte trotzig ihre Arme und schaute Ishizu an.

Diese verstaute alles, beugte sich leicht vor zum Dank und ließ ihre Gegnerin allein zurück.

/Meine Kette sagte mir zwar, dass ich an der Endrunde teilnehmen werde und auch, dass ich gegen die Wiedergeburt von Selket gewinnen würde aber nicht, dass sie mich dem Finale so weit bringen würde, indem sie mich all ihre Lokalisierungskarten überlässt. Hoffentlich verschleiert mir meine Kette nicht noch mehr…das könnte böse Folgen haben….für uns alle./

Ishizu dachte wieder an ihren Bruder, nachdem sie noch ein leises „Danke Liz" geflüstert hatte und ging in Richtung Finale.


End file.
